Private Battle with Trisell Chronos
Fighters Asonja the Hedgehog - sonicsilva1 Zikuto the Wolf - sonicsilva1 ??? - sonicsilva1 Rynk - Trisell Chronos Mel - Trisell Chronos "The Triplets" - Trisell Chronos ??? - Trisell Chronos Mel's Fighting Matches Round 1 : Asonja vs Mel Asonja arrived onto the battlefield, with no weapons in particular. The battlefield was all grass, with barely any trees in sight. He stood there for a moment, then shook his head. "Uhh...why am I here again?" He asked himself. Mel stood up from the grass, wiping it off her hoodie. "Uh, I dunno? Uh..." He looked at her for a moment. "Huh...so uh...I see you're made of metal..." He held his necklace for a moment. "What kind of metal is it?" "W-" The identity's eyes lit up white as she stepped back. "Y-ye'r a mind reader? How..." "It's really obvious. I've been one before." He says. "And I dont read minds. Im...not that special." He says, looking away. He held his necklace tighter. "... I-erm..." She tapped her feet a few times. "What... do you mean it's obvious?" He sighed and continued to look around other than her eyes. He looked at tree like he was talking to it from far away, but stayed in normal tone. "Well, it's your eyes. They were just like mine when I was a metal. LED lights for eyes, they flash the color of my emotion...well not that much but still." "... Wwwait... y- you were a robot or something?" She peered. "Yep. I went to Greece and I got kidnapped and turned into a robot." He shrugged, like it was no big deal. Mel just blinked a few times at the strange story. "That... okay... w- hold on, why are we here?" "I dunno. I think we have to...fight or something?" He said. He was looking at a daffodil on the ground. "I think that's what we need to do." "... Fight..." She muttered out, turning about the area. "You... you said something about being here again. You've fought here before?" "Not really...you see, Im not really...a fighting type. Im more of a...what's the word...a Pacifist I think is the right word." He says, seeming to back away for a moment. "... Then why'd you say fight?" She peered a bit more. "Hey, it wasnt MY decision..." He crossed his arms, looking away still. "I just...thought it would make me...a great challenge to other people..." The identity tensed her hands into fists, raising them slightly in a defensive stance. "What are you talking about?" "I dont fight, okay? Im terrible at it.." He stated. He didnt get into any position at all. "Just attack me and you'll find out why." "Uh..." The identity stepped closer at first, but her foot weighed hard on the ground. "I... I don't want to hit you..." "I know...but...we have to fight. We cant get out of this area until one of us is defeated." He exclaimed. (Just to make sure, do I need to have her actually attack first to get this started? Just making sure.) (It can start with anyone. Once the first attack is made, the fight begins.) "... Um..." In a quick second the identity zipped up in front of Asonja, giving him a brief fisted-bump on the back before jumping back tensely. He stumbled forward and turned around. He stepped back a little bit, rubbing his back. He just walked up to her and lightly hit her shoulder with an "Eh" sound. He pulled back his hand, rubbing it. "Ow that kinda hurt a little..." "This... isn't working..." Mel mumbled. "Yeah. I can see that." He stated. He backed away at a safe distance, looking away again. "What do we do?" "Well...you might just have to defeat me. I'll be resurrected afterwards but I wont be able to fight anymore." "... So we just have to fight? That's all?" "Pretty much, yes." He nodded, but was looking a bit pale. "But dont worry about me...I'll be fine." "... Okay..." Her eyes gave a small yellow spark, if only for a moment. Her arm began to light up with a surge of red energy, growing into a larger fist. She stepped toward him. He was a bit tense, holding onto his necklace. He put his head down and closed his eyes. "D-dont hold anything back...just end this quickly so we wont waste anymore time..." He shivered a bit when he spoke. She noticed how small he was, even as a 16 year old. "Just stop talking," She snapped quickly with a wince. She swung her arm around, smashing at his chest with a force of around 50 pounds in hardened metal. He got flung off to the side and evaporated into dust, a grey hollow heart was the only thing that appeared afterwards. But then after a few seconds, it started to crack. It then shattered, and a text box appeared in front of Mel saying: "YOU WIN! Move to Round 2 or switch to another character?" "... What?" She looked over the screen. "Round two?" It changed, like it listened. "Yes. You or someone else will be fighting another opponent until all opponents are knocked out. Basically like a, 'Winner takes all' battle royale." "... Do people die?" "In battle, yes. But they're resurrected everyone but one stands." ''It changed to two options: "Change Character" and "Move on to Round 2" "Uh... Round... two... I guess." It vanished and a bigger textbox appeared, giving her her next opponent. Round Two: Zikuto vs Mel Zikuto appeared suddenly and notices her. He immediately got into position. "Well, you heard the Anonymous textbox. Lets go ya hunk of junk!" His German accent was pretty heavy, but still easy to understand. "... Right..." Mel charged her other fist into an increased-mass form, lighting them both up as she shot small bolts of energy repeatedly at Zikuto. He moved with surprising speed but got hit with one in the chest. It knocked him but, making him slide a few feet backwards. He dashed toward her and aimed a right kick toward her neck. Immediately from the impact, Mel was shoved back a bit, but the weight of her arms combined with the impact sent them flying forward in a clap directly at Zikuto's leg. "ARGH!" A loud crack was heard just after impact as he collapsed, holding his disoriented leg. "Welp, that's a problem." Mel shook her head a bit, looking down at Zikuto. Her arms reverted to their regular shape. She stared at him a moment, eyes changing between a red and a purple. Her right arm started to change into a hollow tube. He got up again, getting back into position. He was slightly sloppy, but he remained up. Mel turned aside, her cannon-arm directed at him, lighting up to fire. He noticed got in blocking position since he couldnt dodge. Seeing that he wasn't going to move made Mel reluctant, but she fired regardless. A thick stream of red tubed-shaped energy, spasming outward at the sides, surged forward from the cannon in an eight-inch radius. It hit his arms, burning them and moving him back. The remaining energy went around and over him as the energy pushed him back foot by foot. It suddenly broke, and he was completely engulfed in it. He yelled in agony and when the energy beam faded, A cyan heart much like Asonja's appeared and shattered. The textbox appeared again, "''YOU WIN! Move to Round 3 or Switch?" (You REALLY like Undertale) (It sounds more basic than just dying and vanishing. After all, the battle IS a game x3) Mel tapped the Round 3 option immediately. She did not appear any more confident, but a tad jittery. Her hand did not return to its original form. "So..you're my challenger?" They said. "Hmm...it's not as fun when you're a robot...lifeless...and bloodless." They examined their knife for a moment, which was already bloody. Round 3(?): ??? vs Mel "I'm not a robot," Mel called back, looking around. They just smirked and their knife glowed red. They sliced vertically in the air, drawing a curved line. That said line rushed towards Mel quickly. Mel jumped to the side. They made two more slice marks, and they rushed to her. Mel quickly teleported some feet back. "Where are you?" She kept looking around. They didnt seem to have a reading on their location. More and more slice marks kept appearing in random directions. "I keep my self invisible so you wont be shocked as to who I am..." They said. Mel kept jumping and teleporting, but she couldn't keep up with the random shots. Once she started getting hit, the strikes kept coming, knocking her back and forth. They amped up the power and size once they got her. Then with one final strike, it knocked her into the air and back down toward the ground. From there, she saw their position just 50 feet away. Mel's front was crumbled a bit, cratered holes around as she began reforming the damaged areas. She got up, rushing toward the figure. When she got close enough, the figure moved, and she saw a similar necklace to that of Asonja's but their shirt was green with a white stripe in the middle and on the sleeves. They digged the knife into her back, but pulled it out as her metal was barely punctured. It just had a dent where the knife hit as well as a slit on her coat. Mel whipped her arm around, sending a wave-swipe of energy at the figure. That knocked them away creating a heavy impact on the ground. They got back up and spread their arms out. Suddenly, Mel saw some black circles on the ground, surrounding her. Mel's feet lit up as she began awkwardly flying upward before trying to land away from the circles. Suddenly, a black tentacle, from what it looks like, grabbed onto her leg. More wrapped around her body and thrusted her back down onto the ground. Mel winced from the impact, flaying a bit as she tried to pull out from the appendage. She felt a foot on her head, pushing it back down. This time she got a good look at the figure. They had the same trench coat as Asonja, same necklace and the same hair. Even the same face as Asonja but their eyes were red. "You're not as strong as I had hoped. Why not just give up and become the dust in the wind..." They said, smirking. This guy looked way too much like Asonja, that it was hardly unbelievable. "Shut up!" Mel yelled, spasms of energy popping around her as her body heated up more. They backed off a bit, but continued to smirk. "What's wrong? Are you afraid of my appearance?" They laughed a bit. They even sounded like a Asonja. Mel didn't respond, but instead just kept attempting to struggle until the energy build-up was too much, sending a blast upward from her body. They jumped back, gripping the knife tightly. "What the...?" The body ripped out, parts of it breaking off to escape as Mel began reforming in the air. They grunted, watching and gripping the knife. They backed away a bit too. Crumbling clumps of nanites formed into an arm. Mel screamed at the ??? person while firing energy at them, small explosions going off in Mel's nanites. Their eyes widened a bit, getting with the energy. They backed off to the side, dodging as many as possible, even trying to deflect them with the knife. It's surprising how much durability that knife has... Mel rushed forward at them, going through the energy that continued to burn away at her. She swiped and punched wildly with the energy still shooting about. They flailed about from the constant speed and energy, soon catching up a bit by making a slicing motion with their knife. Unfortunately that knife was deflected away by another hit, making them defenseless. With a constantly breaking and regrowing hand, Mel reached at the person, a large spread of energy still trying to destroy them as Mel screamed distortedly. They gripped her arm as much as they could trying to pull themselves away. In their perspective, they weren't doing so well just by breathing. "W-wh...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" The figure was clearly a male at this point. If the identity was responding, it wasn't very audible. Her nanites spread around the figure, still burning, collapsing into the ground. He looked a bit worried. "P-please! Y-you dont have to kill me! Y-you can...you can spare me! Share some mercy, please!" He kept pleading. She didn't respond. With her body still breaking apart, spiked apendages shot out to silence the enemy. His eyes widened a bit, seeming to fade back to grey. He fell limp for a moment, but looked at her, confused a bit. He couldnt speak now. The nanite body imploded soon after, all that remaining being a pile of black sand, sparking red energy. A text box showed up saying that she wont the matches and that another one of her selected friends will fight the same people since she basically got a "Perfect". Before she could protest or do anything, the areana was repaired and she was teleported outside of the area, showing a forcefield around the battlefield. The same textbox showed up, asking her who to bring into the battlefield. She saw the same names as before: "Asonja, Zikuto, up mess option" as the opponent section and "Rynk, "The Triplets, and ???" as the ally section. This gave her the impression that she was controlling everything at this point.